The present invention relates to grinding machines and in particular to a grinding wheel mounting assembly.
In grinding machines, such as crankshaft grinders and camshaft grinders, a grinding wheel is rotated and brought into contact with the workpiece to perform a grinding operation. In time the grinding wheel may become worn and replacement is necessary. Because the time required to replace the grinding wheel results in lost production, attempts have been made to provide a grinding wheel mounting assembly which is quickly and easily released.
Two known grinding wheel mounting arrangments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 922,049 and 1,193,525.